Roxas' Lost Christmas Eve
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Roxas is wandering Twilight Town during the night. He only just realizes what night it is and hopes for a certain redheard. AkuRoku Christmas-centric. Based on Trans-Siberian Orchestra's The Lost Christmas Eve


Haha, I was reading some AkuRoku and I happened to have this song stuck in my head.

Merry early Christmas, loves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The World that Never Was, Twilight Town, The Lost Christmas Eve, or Trans-Siberian Orchestra, but when I do, there will be much yaoi sex and much lovely music. :)

I apologize if something isn't centered or some of the lyrics aren't bolded. My computer has a tendancy for fucking up.

Enjoy~

PS: I'm changing the "she"'s to "he"'s, okay? It will only make sense.

~x~

**On a street in the night**

Night hung around Twilight Town. A few Heartless scampered out of sight into alleyways, trying to escape this unfamiliar thing called 'snow'.

**In the cold winter's light**

It was mid-winter, and though all the lights (save a few) were out, the sky seemed to have a strange light.  
**A child stands alone and he's waiting**

A blonde teenage boy stood out there alone, his bright blue eyes focused on something unusual.  
**And the light that's out there**

There was a light. One he had never seen before. He vaguely wondered where it came from, but then again, he wasn't so sure he wanted to know…  
**It just hangs in the air**

The ball of light quivered slightly, just hanging in the air. Roxas—for that was the boy's name—felt as if the light had eyes that were looking right back at him.  
**As if it was just hesitating**

The light seemed to hesitate for a moment, before silently circling around him, creating wavering patterns. He followed it with his eyes, then followed it with his body, ready to get his Keyblades out if he needed to.  
**And the snow it comes down**

Snow fell silently, covering the whole of Twlight Town in a beautiful white blanket.  
**And it muffles the sound**

Roxas noted that everything was strangley muffled, even though the world was silent, it had a muffled feeling to it.  
**Of dreams on their way to tomorrow**

Suddenly, the light entered his body, and he got flashes of himself and a redheaded male. He knew this male… Axel… (1)  
**And when they appear**

He knew… these weren't visions… they were… dreams, memories.  
**This night will hold them near**

He remembered holding those moments, those dreams, close to himself. He cherished them… but where did they come from?  
**For where they will lead**

The light, having done its job, left Roxas' body and began moving away again, stopping to let Roxas know that it was telling him to follow.  
**He will follow**

He will follow.(2)  
**For here in this city of lights**

Roxas silently followed the light, his feet not even crunching in the snow, marvelling at how unusually quiet and dark the city was. He wondered why.  
**This evening awakens**

There was something tonight awakened… a magic of sorts…  
**The dreams that it might**

He noticed more little lights, more dreams and memories, but none as bright as his.  
**The winter it conjures**

Winter… there was something important about this night… but what was it?  
**The spells it will weave**

This magic… it was a rare thing. He could hear it weaving through the air, a silent thrumming.  
**The snow gently covers the ground**

He looked around at the snow that was gently covering the ground as realization dawned on him.  
**Christmas eve**

It was Christmas Eve…  
**In this scene**

He suddenly saw where the light was leading him…  
**On this night**

He knew where he was on this night.  
**There's an ancient hotel**

He climbed the steps to the ancient hotel uncertainly, recalling the stories about this place…  
**Where shadows they do tend to wander**  
He had heard the every Christmas Eve, the shadows here wandered around and told you their secrets. In other words, this place was haunted for one night every year.  
**And the ghosts that live here**

As he pushed open the ancient door, he did not feel scared, bu comforted, as if the ghosts were welcoming him.  
**Hold each moment so dear**

Roxas knew the ghosts would not hurt him, for they just meant to cherish the moments, like his from so long ago… or was it?  
**For time's not a thing one should squander**  
As he moved with the light, he heard a whisper through the air, "For time's not a thing one should squander…"  
**And they recount their sand**

He heard the sound of soft sand hitting the floor.  
**As it runs through their hand**

The ghosts were letting the sand run through their hands.  
**And examine each moment for meaning **  
He replayed the sudden memories through his head, examining each one for meaning.  
It can be wished upon

"I wish I remembered… Axel…" he whispered.  
**Till the moment it's gone**

Suddenly, the light vanished.  
**Like day disappears into evening**  
Roxas cried out, trying to catch it, but it was gone like day to evening.  
**For here in this city of lights**

Something was about to happen.  
**This evening awakens**

Something good. A dream, a wish.  
**The dreams that it might**

He could feel it. The thrumming filled his ears, blocking everything else out.  
**The winter it conjures**

He fell to his knees, trying to rid himself of the thrumming.  
**The moment is seized**

Suddenly, it was gone.  
**The snow gently covers the ground**

"Hello, Roxas."  
**Christmas eve**

"Axel!"

**Merry christmas  
Merry christmas  
Merry christmas  
Merry christmas**

Christmas  
Christmas  
Christmas  
Christmas

**Through this night**

Roxas stood up and threw himself in Axel's arms.  
**The dream still wanders**

"So you remember…" said Axel, as the light reappeared. He smiled at it. "Thank you… Namine."

**As it was meant to be **

"This was how it's meant to be," murmured Roxas, his voice muffled.  
**And every year this night grows fonder**  
"I know, kiddo," said Axel softly. "I think… this was meant to happen. Christmas seems to be fond of us…"  
**Of children and circumstance**

"This is amazing, considering the circumstance," said Roxas.

"What do you mean?"

Roxas tapped his head. "I couldn't remember…"  
**Caught in this childhood dance**

Axel began to sway, Roxas following his movements. It took him a few moments to recall this as the dance on their first Christmas together, only, they were listening to Stille Nacht by Trans-Siberian Orchestra… Now he understood why that song always made him feel warm and bubbly inside when he heard it.  
**As the world turns around**

The world seemed to have stopped, but Roxas was sure that it was still turning around.  
**Keeping dreams on the ground**  
He supposed that's why he and Axel were still on the ground, but he felt like he was flying.  
**Windows of frosted ice**

He looked toward the window to see if anybody could see him dancing with a Nobody, but the windows were covered in frosted ice.  
**Prisming candlelight**

Suddenly, the room was alight with candles. Axel's doing of course.  
**And somehow we**

Somehow…  
**Start to believe**  
Roxas started to believe… that dreams do come true. Ugh, how… Cinderella-sounding.  
**In the night and the dream**

"Come on," whispered Axel, breaking Roxas out of his dream.  
**As it cuts through the noise**

Axel's voice broke through the noise of silence as he tugged on Roxas, moving toward the door.  
**With the whisper of snow**

The snow whispered words of comfort to the two.  
**As it starts to deploy**  
Axel smiled reassuringly as he led Roxas out of Twilight town.  
**In the depths of a night**

It was even darker out in the trees, not that Roxas cared.  
**That's about to begin**

Axel looked at him, emerald eyes serious. "I love you, Roxas."  
**With the feeling of snow**

Roxas smiled as he felt the snow hit his face. "I love you, too, Axel…"  
**As it melts on your skin**  
He noticed that the snow didn't stick to Axel, but instead, it just melted.  
**And it covers the land**

The snow was still everywhere, and Roxas liked that. It was so.. peaceful.  
**With a dream so intense**

This dream… it was… amazing.  
**That it returns us all **

"Take my hand," said Axel. "I'll protect you."  
**To a child's innocence**  
Roxas grabbed his hand, looking at Axel with child-like blue eyes.  
**And then what you'd thought lost**

Suddenly, he wasn't in the woods outside Twilight Town. He was in The World That Never Was.  
**And could never retrieve**

"Everything is coming back to me now," said Roxas. "I never thought it would…"  
**Is suddenly there to be found**

"Of course," said Axel, kissing him deeply. "This isn't a dream, Roxas… It was in a story of old. A situation like yours arose, and the… erm… victim… could only have things go back to normal if a lover brought his memories back on Christmas Eve…"  
**On christmas eve  
On christmas eve  
On christmas...**

~x~

So, what did you think? I thought it was okay-ish, and pretty original, seeing as I've rarely seen stories with this song.

Oh, I have a request for you guys. If any of you make AkuRoku AMVs, do you think you could make one with this song? It would be greatly appreciated and I'd make an AkuRoku fic of your request. I'd make the AMV myself, but I can't. ._.

Review~

Pretty self-explanatory. Axel is his dream-man. xD

I put that there. It's not a repeat of lyrics, kthnxbai.


End file.
